Vida privada
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Quitando a las fantásticas criaturas que Newt ama, él tiene una familia a la que adora y que le ha hecho pasar por tantas anécdotas, unas más amenas que otras
1. Paternidad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto # 13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Paternidad**

* * *

Sabiendo la enorme labor que conlleva tener hijos, Newt se hubiese planteado la posibilidad de esperar un par de años más para tener a su primogénito.

Aun así, él sabe que las noches que tiene que pasar en vela junto a su esposa y los días en que anhela recuperar las horas de sueño perdido van a valer la pena cuando vea a su bebé, el orgullo y la alegría de su vida, convertido en todo un hombre graduándose de dónde sea que estudie para dedicarse a lo que más le guste.

—¡Newt! —llama Porpentina a su esposo, somnolienta. Ella da un gran bostezo antes de volver a hablar— Es tu turno de cambiarlo.

Mira a su hijo. Apenas da un par de pasos cuando siente el mal olor, medio arruga la nariz.

—Lo haré. Duérmete, querida.

Newt no deja de sonreír en ningún momento.

Ni cuando el bebé se lo dificulta haciéndole pis encima.


	2. Cuidando de ti

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto # 13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Cuidando de ti**

* * *

En el momento en que Theseus le ha informado que se va a convertir en un auror, los nervios de Newt se han disparado y no han parado de crisparse por el escenario de su único hermano enfrentándose a magos con más experiencias que él.

No le importa que la gente diga que Theseus es poderoso, ni que sea el mayor de los hermanos Scamander. Newt sencillamente no concibe un mundo en donde su hermano muera a causa de su vocación.

Llámale la preocupación del hermano menor, la que le dice que es completamente inadmisible.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo —dice él mientras suspira con cansancio, supuestamente tiene que ser él quien se preocupe por cosas como esta, no Newt—. No entiendo por qué te comportas así.

—No soportaría perderte, Theseus —responde casi con súplica—. No te he pedido nada más, sólo no seas un auror.

—Es lo que quiero para mi futuro.

* * *

 _Grata ha sido mi sorpresa enterarme que Newt tiene un hermano mayor, Theseus y que este es un mago poderoso y un auror. Además de una hermana en ley, Quennie Goldstein (la hermana de Porpetina Scamander, Goldstein de soltera)._


	3. Simple sarcasmo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto # 13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Simple sarcasmo**

* * *

La declaración de Quennie ha hecho que un furioso sonrojo se expanda por las mejillas de Newt, quien no ha dejado de mirarla con una evidente expresión de desconcierto y, hasta cierto grado, de incredulidad. Newt no sabe qué estará pasando por la mente de su hermana en ley.

¿Es que Quennie cree que traer una vida al mundo es un asunto para ser tomado a la ligera?

Es cierto que lleva un año de casado con Porpentina pero ni ella ni él han hablado sobre tener descendencia.

Y ahora Quennie aparece prácticamente exigiéndoselo.

—Hice la vista gorda cuando te trajiste a mi hermana aquí, al Reino Unido, sin mi previo consentimiento —dice ella tranquilamente—. Lo mínimo que puedes darme es un sobrino al que mimaré.

—Pero… dijiste que no te enojaste por eso —balbucea nervioso.

—Es mi hermana, Newton. Obviamente me enfadé; eso fue sarcasmo, para tu inexacta información.

Newt atina a gemir.


	4. Un Scamander más

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto # 13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **Un Scamander más**

* * *

Cuando Newt se ha enterado que la esposa de su hijo va a tener un bebé, no ha podido estar más feliz en su vida. Él ha exclamado a los cuatro vientos que se va a encargar de mimar a su primer nieto porque los sanadores ya han asegurado que será un niño.

—Ay, papá. Se supone que yo seré padre, no tú —dice su hijo con una sonrisa divertida viendo cómo Newt no para de abrazar a la futura madre.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Voy a ser abuelo! ¿Te imaginas todo lo que puedo darle?

—¿Todo lo que no me diste a mí? —pregunta retóricamente recordando que los nietos suelen ser más consentidos que los hijos—. ¿Te pusiste así por mí también?

Antes que Newt pudiese responder, Porpentina entra a la cocina e interviene con una risita pícara.

—Newt se desmayó aquel día después de que gritó que iba a ser padre.


End file.
